


Hold Still

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, What Can I Say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the reader, who's an avenger, loves photography, and Bucky finds the pictures you took of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Still

Your camera was your life.

No really, your camera was filled with memories that just couldn’t be replaced and you were sure that if you every lost your Nikon, you would give it a proper funeral. 

You’ve loved photography for years. There’s just something about how a photo can capture the emotion of something simple or how it can focus on the details a normal eye wouldn’t see. You loved being able to document your life this way. 

Recently, you have taken most action shots, or spur of the moment pictures of people. Unexpected and pure. You decided to keep your photography a secret from the rest of the team. You wanted something to yourself, something you could call yours in this mess of a life. You carried your backpack around everywhere, so it wasn’t hard to conceal your camera. 

You had pictures you had printed out taped on a wall in your bedroom so you could admire them all the time. You had tons and tons of photo albums. You genuinely loved the memories. 

Today, you decided to go to the park and take some candid photos. You were currently sitting park bench taking random photos. That’s when you saw him jogging on the other side of the park. Bucky. 

During your time with the avengers, you had developed quite the crush on the ex assassin. He was a beautiful man with a beautiful, how could you not like him. You had become close with him since moving in, and he pretty much knew everything about you. Except the photography. 

You didn’t want to be seen, but you also didn’t want to miss this opportunity to final get a picture of him. You aim your lens at him, zoom in on his face, follow his movements and snap a picture. You look at it on your screen and are amazed at the look of determination on his face, even though he doesn’t seem to be breaking a sweat. That would definitely look good in black and white. 

The next time you took a picture of Bucky was at one of Tony’s parties. He looked so carefree, you couldn’t resist capturing the moment. You whipped out your phone, and took a picture of his face. When you looked at the photo, you fell even more in love. He was laughing, with his face angled down, but his eyes looking up. It made his eyes stand out. Another black and white. That night, you printed them up and set them on your desk to be hung up later. 

The next morning, you were in the gym bright and early, knowing everyone else would be sleeping in. 

Bucky, however, was already heading to your room to talk to you. He had been crushing on you for a while but it wasn’t until last night when he saw you so happy that he wanted to actually do something about it. That’s why he was on his way to your room. He had waited long enough.

“Y/N?” he asked while knocking. No answer. He opened the door just a little to see if you were still asleep, but when he noticed the emptiness, he just went in figuring he’d just wait in your room. He was taken aback by all of the amazing photos on the wall and the many cameras. He walked around your room in awe before stopping at your desk. He started shuffling through the stack of freshly printed photos. He smiled at a picture of an old lady feeding pigeons in the park and the close up of two people holding hands while walking. And then he got to the picture of him jogging. He frowned in confusion and concentration as he studied the close up.

The picture caught so much detail, it was amazing. He moved on to the next one of him laughing at Tony’s party. He was in shock at how good these photos of him looked. 

“What are doing?” you asked, making him jump. He looked at you in awe. 

“I was waiting for you. Did you take all of these?” he asked. You nodded. “They’re amazing, doll. Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I just wanted to have something for myself you know? I’m sorry I took pictures of you. I hope you’re not mad,” you said quietly.

“Mad? How can I be mad? These are so good! But, uhm, why me?” he asked tentatively. You looked down and sighed. 

“I like to take pictures of the best parts of my life,” you confessed, playing with your hands and still looking down. You didn’t really know how he was gonna react. 

It was dead silent for a moment. Bucky was now staring at you with an open mouth. And then you felt his hands cupping your cheeks and pulling you face up. He leaned in before pausing, giving you a moment to stop him if you wanted to. Instead, you leaned forward to meet his lips. The kiss was soft, but passionate and powerful. He pulled back after a while, his hands still on your cheeks and his forehead on yours.

He smiled widely before whispering, “Hold still,” and kissing you again. You smiled into the kiss as he held out your Polaroid and took a photo of the two of you. He pulled back to look at the photo. He smiled and grabbed your hand and some tape, pulling you to the cluster of photos.

“Oh, this is so going on the wall.”


End file.
